coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8891 (27th April 2016)
Plot Eileen tries to make Jason eat but he's still grieving, reading his dad's text messages and blaming Liz for making him leave the street. Todd arrives at No.11 with his bags and announces he’s moving back in. Cathy worries when Alex is late for work. Even Tracy is shocked to hear the news about Tony. Todd says it’s time they pulled together as a family. Phelan masks his annoyance. He asks Jason to keep away from an important meeting with building contractor George Duggan as his head's all over the place. Eileen agrees with him. Billy receives another message on his phone. Alex finally arrives in the café, tired and hungover. He explains how he had some mates back for a house party and it got a bit out of hand. Eileen breaks the news of Tony’s death to a shocked Liz. She tells her that Jason's lashing out. Billy tries to offer comfort to an angry Jason but he refuses to listen and leaves the house. A worried David tries to entice Nick into the salon for a free haircut. Eileen asks a drunk Jason to keep out of the Rovers. Phelan meets George Duggan. He's not impressed with the yard set-up. Making out he’s the brains behind the operation and Jason’s merely his lackey, Phelan tries to talk George into giving him a building contract. Jason turns up drunk and uptight and blurts out that he owns the yard. Billy gets more messages. He tells Sean that he's down. George promises to get back to Phelan as he tries to persuade an on-the-edge Jason to go home. Telling Jason that Tony deserves a good send off, Tracy hands him a card for Preston's Petals. Jason can’t believe her brass neck. Zeedan confides in Alya that he may have blown it with Rana as she’s ignoring his calls. In the Rovers, Jason rails at Liz, blaming her for making Tony leave. Eileen enters as he calls her selfish, conniving and evil. He leaves and Eileen apologises as she follows him. Eva sees Billy handing cash to an ill-kempt young lad. Clearly embarrassed, Billy makes out he was a stranger. Nick tells David he's seeing the doctor next week. Jason explodes at Eileen and Phelan who puts his arms around her and assures her that he’ll always be there for her. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Lee - Richard Crehan *George Duggan - Shaun Hennessy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Pat is annoyed when Todd announces he is moving back home; a drunken Jason almost costs the yard a building contract; Eva is suspicious when she sees Billy handing cash to a scruffy young lad in the ginnel; and Alex's partying makes him late for work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,050,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes